Blanche
by Canelle
Summary: une petite fic sur Sasuke qui tombe amoureux. de qui? surprise! c'est tout romantique tout plein.


Voici ma première fic sur Naruto, en fait sur Hinata. J'adore Hinata. 

Malheureusement pour moi, Naruto, Sasuke et cie ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage. Mais ca ne m'empeche pas d'ecrire.

Alors c'est partit pour une dose d'eau de rose et fleur bleue.

Je ne comprends pas.

Cette fille est la seule fille de tous les villages Ninja à ne pas me regarder. Pour dire la vérité, je ne la regardais pas non plus.

Elle ne m'accordait pas même un regard, ses yeux était fixé ailleurs, et je m'en fichait completement.  
Je ne lui accordais pas un regard non plus, l'ignorant comme toute les autres, comme tout ceux qui n'ont aucune force.  
On était dans la même classe pourtant, on a fait l'examen du chuunin ensemble, mais on ne s'est jamais parlé.  
On n'existait pas l'un pour l'autre.

Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi son image s'est-elle un jour fixé dans mes yeux pour ne plus en sortir? Elle n' a rien fait de spécial pourtant. Elle était dans un parc en train de jouer avec sa petite soeur. Si blanche. Si pure dans son kimono blanc. Elle m'a salué poliment, puis s'est de nouveau tourné vers sa soeur, sans plus s'occuper de moi.

Regarde-moi Hinata! je t'en prie, regarde moi! Laisse moi plonger dans le blanc de tes yeux! Réchauffes moi de ta lumière!

Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Peut-etre est-ce de la voir jouer avec sa soeur, alors que mon frère n'a jamais voulu jouer avec moi, qui m'a frappé. Tant de gentillesse.

Peut-être est-ce que mon orgueil s'est senti blessé d'être ignoré pour la première fois par une fille.

Peut-être ais-je ressenti de la sympathie pour quelqu'un qu'on compare toujours à un autre membre de la famille, plus brillant?

Peut-être ais-je simplement pris conscience de son existence pourla première fois.

Peut-être est l'attirance de l'obscurité pour la lumière.

peut-être est-ce la douceur du printemps.

Je ne sais pas. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Depuis ce jour, je fais tout pour la voir, au hasard d'une rue, dans les lieux d'entrainement, partout.  
Depuis ce jour, je fais tout pour qu'elle me voit. Mais elle ne me regarde pas. Ma puissance ne l'impressione pas, elle ne s'extasie pas devant mes prouesses. Tout les soirs je suis entouré d'un essaim de filles qui me demandent de sortir avec elle, qui me soulent de compliments. Cane m'interresse pas. Je veux juste un de tes regards, Hinata.

Souvent le soir, je la trouve seule au champ d'entrainement, s'exerçant sans relache, jusqu'à l'èpuisement. Alors je viens m'entrainer moi aussi. J'essaye de l'aider. Elle me remercie toujours, mais elle aurait remercié de la même manière n'importe qui. Quand lafatigue est trop forte, elle s'assoit par terre pour reprendre son souffle, je m'assois près d'elle, j'attends qu'elle soit reposé. Elle ne me parle que rarement, même à ces moments là, ellese tait. C'est une fille silencieuse, c'est une fille timide. Moi aussi je ne parle presque pas. J'ai toujours trouvé les mots inutiles. Ils sont toujours inutiles. Ils ne m'aideront pas à capter son regard, toujours au loin. Alors je la regarde en silence. Je regarde la lune se refleter dans ses yeux. Elle est si belle.

Quand nos équipe se croisent au cours des missions, je ne vois plus que le soleil des cheuveux de Naruto dans tes yeux. Tu ne regarde que lui. Pourquoi lui?! Pourquoi est-il toujours mon rival?! Pourquoi prefères-tu la lumière à l'obscurité, fille de lune? La lumière n'est pas fait pour toi, le soleil masque ton eclat, alors que dans l'obscurité tu es reine, tu resplendis.

Je t'en prie regarde-moi. " Regarde moi, Hinata."  
Les mots sont sorti sans que je m'en rende compte. Assis tout les deux dans la clarté des étoiles, silencieux, j'ai trop laissé mon esprtit vagabonder, et les mots m'ont échappé.

Hinata me regarde. Elle regarde mon visage, elle plonge son regard dansle mien; "Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sasuke?"  
" Je voulais que tu me regarde". Elle a l'air un peu surprise, mais elle continue de me regarder, ses yeux face aux miens, son visage tourné vers le mien, ses lèvres si proche des miennes. Quelques dizaines de centimètres. Un espace qui pourrait être vite franchi. Ses yeux me regarde toujours, comme s'il scrutaient mon ame; comme si elle voulait percer le noir de mes pupilles pour voir ce qu'elles cachent. Ce regard, un regard que j'attendais depuis si longtemps. Ebloui par sa lumière, je ferme les yeux et mes lèvre franchisse seules la distance quinous sépare.

C'est doux. Quand nous nous séparons, elle me regarde toujours, rougissante, troublée... mais elle n' pas essayé de me repousser."Regarde moi, Hinata. Regarde moi essayer d'obtenir ton coeur."  


* * *

je suis troublée.

Il ne m'a pas vraiment surprise quand il m'a embrassée. Mes yeux avaient compris qu'il voulait le faire depuis longtemps. Mais alors pourquoi l'ais-je laissé faire? Maintenant, je suis encore plus troublée.

Tu m'as demandé de te regarder...je ne savais pas que mon regard etait aussi important pour toi. Alors, depuis, je te regarde. Et je suisde plus en plus troublée.

Ce qui m'a touché en toi, ce n'est pas ta force, ce n'est pas ta beauté, ce n'est pas ton intelligence, ce n'est pas ton coté sombre et mystérieux.

Ce qui m'a touché en toi, C'est que tu m'as regardé. Tuas fait attention à moi, tu as tenu compte de ma présence, tu as reconnu mon existence. Pour la troisieme fois, quelqu'un m'a regardé et je me suis senti briller. Oui, quand tu me regarde, j'ai l'impressionde briller, d'être une lune blanche éclairant ton visage, réchauffant ton regard.  
Nous nous sommes regardé.

Ce qui m'a touché, c'est que tu m'as écouté. Je suis une fille timide, j'ai du mal à parler. Mais ton oreille estattentive à ma faible voix. Loin du bruit et du chahut de la journée, quand nous nous asseyons cote à cote sur l'aire d'entrainement, tu m'ecoutes, tu n'ecoutes que moi. Pour la troisieme fois, quelqu'un a été attentif à mes paroles. Et il m'a répondu.  
Nous nous sommes parlé.

Ce qui m'as touchée, c'est que tu me ressembles. Tu sais le mal que font ces mots:"Je croyais les membres de ce clan plus fort que ça".Tu sais comme le poids du nom d'un clan illustre est lourd. Tu te sens faible, trop faible. Tu t'entraines tout le temps, tu travailles sans relache pour devenir plus fort.  
Nous nous sommes compris.

Ce qui m'as touchée...Ce qui m'a rempli de chaleur... c'est que tu m'aimais.  
Pourtant...Naruto, toi aussi, tu as fait tout ça pour moi. Tu m'as regardée, Tu m'as écoutée, Tu m'as soutenue et encouragée. Tu t'es battu pour moi. Je t'admire toujours autant. Tu es toujours pour moi une idole, un soleil brulant. Mais ce n'estpas moi que tu aimes. Je le sais. Je le voit. Pour toi, je suis une amie. Alors je serais ton amie.  
Sasuke, toi, tu m'as aimée. Alors quand tu sera assis à coté de moi dans la nuit et le silence, je te chuchoterai que je t'aimes.  
  
Owari  



End file.
